Discoveries, Mutiny, and the Baby Sparrow's Flight
by MoonCloudKrystalRock-Star
Summary: If you review then I'll review any story of yours in return! Mia Rose is Jack’s long forgotten daughter. Now when she washes up back into his life 13 years later, will he be able to help her? And what happened to her before she returned? PLEASE READ


**Like I said I know this kind of thing is done a lot but that just means that it is totally concievable that Jack could have a daughter! I do hope some things are different than others, and I hope someone likes this. Oh takes place during and after AWE! With references to the other two.**

**Genre: is because there's everything! Ok comedy may lack cause I have zero comedic ability but Romance, Family and such are covered.**

**Rating: I don't know how to rate stories, I just know I'mbound to have someone curse "like a pirate" so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Let's see I don't own the great Captain Jack nor any other thing involved in the lovely franchaise, and I don't own the ship, The Pirate Queen (which was a real ship), I do own Mia Rose and anything you don't recognize and sound way to good to be from me! l0 0l :)**

**Now please start Reading here:**

* * *

Jack looked amazed it had been thirteen years since his Mia Rose had been on this ship and now, it felt complete to have her return. It was a shock to find her on the island that not too long ago he and Elizabeth had been trapped on together.

_Flashback:_

"_I hate this bloody island."_

"_Well Jack we could always go back and face Jones now," Elizabeth said her voice dripping sarcasm. That's when the passed Pintel and Ragetti who were staring absently at something._

"_Wot would you two be up to?" He asked and they turned._

"_There be a treasure chest here Capt' overflowing with gold." His ears perked at the sound of treasure to be had._

"_Well what are two just standing there for get it on me ship!" He ordered._

"_We can't." _

"_What do you mean you can't?" Elizabeth scoffed._

"_There's a person on top of it." Jack and Elizabeth pushed the two away and found it true. A mess of long, messy black hair with beads weaved into it and a hat title up a little was slumped over the treasure. Jack stepped forward and tapped the hat and heard a low moan escape. The figure stood up, and revealed itself to be a girl no more than fifteen, sixteen at the most, whose tan skin was glistening, and her emerald eyes flitting about. Her eyes landed on Jack and her pistol pointed at his head. He looked taken aback, and Elizabeth shocked looked at the clothing of the young girl. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with the first three buttons undone, a red button up under dress on top buttoned only in the middle where she wore a belt, and finally her black boots and hat, along with a red bandana over her forehead and a familiar little bead and coin piece falling from her bang._

"_You," the girl whispered as she eyed Jack._

"_We don't mean you any harm, he was merely checking if you were alive." Ok so that was a lie on Elizabeth's part in a way. They didn't want to hurt the girl, well at least she didn't, and Jack was checking if she was alive. But, she wasn't about to say that they were just going to steal the treasure that she'd been lying unconscious on._

"_Wot ya doin' 'ere?" She asked her heavily coal lined eyes glaring daggers at Jack. The look on his face was priceless as she still had the pistol pointed to the middle of his eyes, "Ya don' recognize me, do ya?" She asked and Jack shook his head. "Figures, ya haven' seen me in ow, thir'een years or so. Nei'er 'ave those two 'o were poking at me earlier." She said sitting on the treasure chest that Pintel and Ragetti had been trying to move. She wiped her forehead from fatigue and Elizabeth saw that the girl looked as if she were about to collapse into unconsciousness once more. Her breathing became shallow and she stopped pointing at Jack and was holding her knees trembling as a hacking cough escaped her lips._

"_May I ask who are you?" Elizabeth asked as the coughing subsided and the girl looked up obviously about to faint._

"_M… Mia… Rose… Mia Rose Sparrow," And then the group went slack jawed as the girl collapsed._

_End_

Jack stared again at his sleeping daughter. The treasure that wasn't silver and gold but meant more to him than most. For years he had simply tried to forget her face and name. His daughter had been taken away from him by her mother. And unlike what he had told Gibbs he did not expect Mia to be dead. No, his girl was strong and he knew her mother would protect her. No, he had never expected to survive this long. Yes, he had thought about his death, and after his almost hanging and his time in the locker he had been sure that he would never see his Mia again. She'd grown up so much from the two almost three year old he remembered. But one thing hadn't changed and that was how beautiful she was.

Mia was always a wondrous child one that the sea truly did call to and for obvious reasons. Jack's entire family even his mother were at least a pirate once, and her mother… oh her mother the beautiful Andrea daughter of none other than Calypso and Davy Jones. Andrea's parentage was what had gotten Jack the Pearl in the first place, Andrea had been adopted by the famous O'Malley's of Ireland and raised aboard the Pirate Queen, Jack had fallen in love with Andrea but had not seen her in thirteen years as well. All for a ship he loved, he had nearly given the love of his life back into the manipulative claws of her father. Yes, he had gotten her out of the deal and instead offered his soul but it had all come too late and she left him and taken his treasure with him. The only memory of him ever being in her life being the necklace which was a replica of his sparrow tattoo which, bringing a smile to his face, was still around her neck.

_How had she gotten on that island?_ He'd been thinking this over the whole time. Andrea had given up her blessed ship the Pirate Queen to which she had captained for so long after her sister's death to her first mate, and returned to Ireland to raise their daughter swearing that Mia would be a respectable person, and never go near the sea. He knew it would have been inevitable for Mia's heart belonged to the sea as did Andrea's. But THAT Island, THAT Island was only used for three things: the rum runners, who had deserted it years ago, for themselves as a protection against Jones, and the third reason was one Jack had known all too well, mutinied captains.

_Mia Rose Sparrow, what happened to you after all these years?_

_**Now is time for you to review, come now tell me what you love and what I need to work on! But please remember being polite, and as an added bonus I'll read and review a story of your choice. nd **_

**Oh and: I like. Now review (Story name and Author here) Doesn't count as a legit review!**

**Tootles! :)**


End file.
